


Homesick

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically Keith feels, Gen, Klance if you squint, and tilt your head a little to the left, foster child keith, with shiro as his foster brother in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith didn't actually mind being away from Earth.</p>
<p>Lance would look at him like he was crazy when he mentioned it, but Keith wasn't like him or the others. There was nothing on Earth that made him ache to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

Keith didn't actually mind being away from Earth _._

Lance would look at him like he was crazy when he mentioned it, but Keith wasn't like him or the others. There was nothing on Earth that made him ache to go back.

The only person who could maybe cause him to feel that way was Shiro, who happened to be in space with them. Shiro's parents were nice, but he had been separate from them for a year anyway, and what was the point of getting attached to people who were eventually going to give you up without a second thought?

It wasn't like they missed him. They had an actual son who was gone, and Keith was too old for the foster system to care that much anymore.

He didn't even yearn for the shack that much. It was a good place to think of to clear his mind, due to being a pretty empty place, but that was pretty much it. He didn't even have a table or a bed. He was too busy figuring out Voltron to grow attached to it either way.

Keith had never had anything to miss. Houses blended together, foster parents passed him on to other foster parents. Some were shitty people, and some were nice, but all of them eventually gave him up.

Shiro's family was the first that felt like it might work out. Shiro was possibly the best foster brother he ever had, and had been a big part in helping him get into the Garrison. Even though he emotionally kept his distance, Shiro's parents were always accommodating, taking care of him and vouching for him in a way no one else would. Shiro had gotten his compassion from some where after all.

Then, Kerberos happened. Suddenly everyone was saying it was Shiro's fault. The remaining Shiroganes were distraught. Keith felt like a cold knife was dug into his chest and twisted, and lashed out. They say there are five stages of grief. Well he blazed right through denial and lashed out with anger right up until he was sent to the principal and informed that he was expelled, and to pack his things since his foster parents were picking him up that weekend.

A combination of his lack of attachment to the Shirogane parents, the loss of Shiro, and getting kicked out of the Galaxy Garrison led him to deciding to cut off contact with them. It wasn't fair to them to have a teenager to worry about after their actual son died, especially one like him. So he sent them left them one last letter telling them not to look for him and left the Galaxy Garrison before they could arrive.

The only person he ever truly missed turned out to be alive though. He was scarred, mentally and physically, but he was alive and that was all Keith cared about. He was right beside him as they left Earth, along with people he considered the two most annoying people on Earth and the only reasonable one of the trio. Therefore, nothing to miss except the concept of peace and quiet.

But now here he was, peace and quiet forcefully restored. He was alone, like he had wanted to be the whole time.

He _fucking hated it_.

It wasn't even just the absence of Shiro. Everything felt thrown off and painful in a way he didn't recognize.

The silence was almost deafening to him. It was hard to sleep without the sound of Hunk's snores from the other room or the clicks of when Pidge actually made it to her room and worked on the computer late at night.

Whenever he opened the food rations Hunk had created, he could imagine Hunk offering him a snack after a vigorous training session, or Coran sighing at Hunk's superior cooking. Or when he worked late he was reminded of the competitions of who could take Pidge the most times, Shiro winning of course.

He even left open ended statements, waiting for Lance to argue before remembering that Lance wasn't there, that no one was fucking there except him and a sentient lion who wasn't much for conversation.

He...he missed them.

He missed Allura's speeches reminding them to work as a team. He missed Coran's discussions of alien culture that were too amusing to ignore. He missed Hunk's food and good natured determination to fix what the Galra had fucked up. He missed Pidge's desire to adopt all robots and habit of falling asleep in the strangest places he could imagine. He even missed Lance's zany behavior and their stupid arguments.

He knew that he'd miss Shiro. But the way his stomach turned when he thought about how far the Castle must be, the pang of sadness when he woke up nearly expecting to hear Hunk announcing breakfast or the siren that signalled Allura was having a drill again, the sigh that came when he proved that Lance had been wrong in a stupid argument way too late. He wondered if this is what Lance was talking about when he'd sadly start talking about his family.

It was strange. Of all the places he had lived, the Castle was the only place where he felt he finally didn't have to worry, that he belonged somewhere. It was the only place that he missed.

It was his home.

And it didn't matter how long it took, because he was going to get back there. And he and Lance would have their dumb arguments that did more for bonding than the others realized, and he'd stop feeling so alone again. Maybe he'd even smile and laugh at the antics of the people who felt like the closest thing he'd ever had to an actual family.

Not even Zarkon himself would be able to stop him from going home.

That was a promise.


End file.
